powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dime Tribe Knight Boi
is of the Zyurangers and the "Warrior of Hope." Boi is the youngest and most curious member of the team at 15 years old (17 as of Super Sentai World, 34 in Gokaiger, and 36 as of Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters). Despite this, he is very mature for his age. The most agile member, Boi was gifted with stealth abilities. He is a bad cook and doesn't like carrots, even though he eats more than the others. He was often paired with Mei in some missions. Biography Early Life Boi was a member of the Dime Tribe, one of five tribes that lived in harmony with dinosaurs some 170-million-years ago. The Etoffe Tribe worshiped the sabretooth tiger. The five tribes later went to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. Ultimately, the Guardian Beasts stepped in to end the conflict by exiling Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Dan joined Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Rebirth In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Boi became the Yellow TigerRanger, and was under the command of Geki. Their primary mission was to save the lives of two children who were kidnapped from the space mission by Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. Ultimately the monsters fell thanks to their new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during this baptism of fire, the team's conventional weapons were destroyed during the battle against Dora Skelton. Needing new weapons that could withstand the dangers they would face, Geki led the team to the Land of Despair to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Despite interference from Bandroa's creation Dora Minotaur, the team succeeded and Boi began wielding the Saber Daggers. Soon after, Geki was plagued by apocalyptic nightmares which coincided with a crisis of leadership among the other Zyurangers. This came to a head during their subsequent battle against Dora Sphinx and their lack of teamwork almost led to their destruction. Thankfully, Geki managed to reach out to the remaining four Guardian Beasts. Once combined the five guardians became the Great Beast God Daizyuzin and destroy Dora Sphinx. In the aftermath of the battle, Dan and the others accepted Geki as their true leader of the team with everyone vowing to work together as a team from now on. Boi was a loyal member of the Zyurangers, assisting the team in defeating a plethora of Dora Monsters unleashed by Bandora. During a battle against the ravenous Dora Circe, the Zyurangers were saved by the mystical Forest Guardian Gnome. He offered to give them a rare herb called Moly, which was integral to defeating the monster. However, he would only do so if the heroes could eat a massive spread of food. Although they were pushed to their limit, the Zyurangers won when Boi was able to eat the last morsel of food, a single carrot. With the Moly, the team was able to destroy Dora Circe. In these early days the Zyurangers fought to prevent Bandora from obtaining the last surviving Dinosaur Eggs in existence. Although the eggs ended up lost at sea, Goushi and his teammates vowed to find them and nurse the hatchlings once they were born. Not long after this, Dan and Boi became prisoners of the misguided fairy named Dondon who could trap people and objects in glass bottles. They were ultimately freed by the other Zyurangers who convinced the Fairy to stop a rampage that was instigated by Bandora. Later, Boi was infected was infected with a sneezing virus by Dora Endos. While the other Zyurangers dealt with this threat, Boi was cured when he was thrown into a river and discovered the cold water killed off the infection. With this knowledge, Boi was able to give the Zyurangers the edge they needed to destroy this latest threat. Burai Later, Ryota, the grandson of Forest Guardian Gnome sought to awaken Yamato Tribe Knight Burai, yet another tribal warrior like the rest of the Zyurangers. Boi and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza and Gnome and helped Royta awaken this new warrior. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against the Zyurangers, as he bore a grudge against Geki's Yamato Tribe. After their defeat at the hands of the DragonRanger, Boi and the others learned that Burai and Geki were brothers and the sons of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the Yamato King and Queen sought a male heir to the throne, they took Geki as their adoptive son. Revolting against this, the Black Knight fought the king and died. Burai vowed to avenge the death of his father ever since. Feeling sympathetic toward his long-lost brother, Geki reached out to Burai to join the other Zyurangers. Unfortunately, Burai was too consumed by a lust for revenge and sought to battle Geki to the death. Things for Boi and his allies continued to get worse. When the Dinosaur Eggs resurfaced, the group attempted to recover them having to face a new threat from Lamy, the wife of Bandora's loyal warrior Grifforzer. Not only did they fail to recover the eggs, but a three-way battle against Grifforzer, Burai, and Lamy ended when a solar eclipse cut off Daiyuzin's access to the Gaiatron energy it needs to function. Goushi and his allies watched in horror as the Guardian Beasts were swallowed into the Earth and apparently destroyed. Shouldering the blame for this, a disenfranchised Geki quit the Zyurangers in shame. However, Boi and the others convinced him to rejoin the group when Burai returned -- having learned that he was living on borrowed time -- and unleashed the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and incited a rampage in yet another attempt to end his brother's life. With things looking bleaker than ever, the Zyurangers prayers are answered when the Guardian Beasts re-emerge having fully healed themselves. This later led to the battle to the finish Burai craved against his brother. Geki ultimately proved to be the greater warrior when he refused to end Burai's life, he realized that his brother actually cared for him. Burai then sided with the Zyurangers to drive off Bandora's forces. Although Burai had finally made peace with Geki, he disappeared after the battle, unable to tell his brother that his time on Earth was limited, forcing him to remain in the Lapseless Room, a timeless realm that allowed him to delay his impending death. Reinvigorated by their latest victory against Bandora, Boi continued to fight alongside the Zyurangers against subsequent threats. Although they were helped on occasion by Burai, they would not learn why he only appeared for brief intervals. It was during this period that Dan and Boi found themselves put under the love spell of Dora Pixie, making them lust after Mei. When the spell was broken, the pair assisted in Dora Pixie's destruction. Not longer after this, Totpat and Bookback created their own Dora Monster, Dora Tortoise. Boi became the monster's first victim, blasted by its magical traffic light, Boi was unable to stop running. Despite this handicap, Boi managed to run to the mountain where a rare flower existed that could cancel out Dora Tortoise's powers, curing himself of his affliction. Dai-Satan Things became more difficult for the Zyurangers after Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay, which allowed her to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. While Boi and the others battled these threats, Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, that the Zyurangers learned of Burai's limited mortality. Not long after this, Boi was hired on as a bodyguard for the Tomura Ninja School, which was being terrorized by Dora Ninja. When the Zyurangers defeated Dora Ninja, the Tomura School's Chisato Kameda expressed an interest in marrying Boi, however, her feelings were not reciprocated. Eventually, the Zyurangers finally recovered the lost dinosaur eggs and turned them over to King Brachion to incubate. Burai Dies Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere minutes, prompting Bandora to exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While dealing with this threat, Boi and the others learned that they could save Burai's life-restoring elixir in a hidden realm. Petitioning the Guardian Beasts to help them reach this place, only Dan and Goushi were sent to recover the elixir leaving Boi and the others to defend the city. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although Goushi and Dan succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai and used it instead to save the life of Kota Matsui a boy that was mortally wounded during the battle. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapons to Geki. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. Boi continued helping the Zyurangers achieve even more victories, including foiling an attempt by Bandora to ruin their reputations using impostors. . The Final Battle It was about this time that Dai-Satan was staging for his return and ushering in a prophecy that could end in Armageddon. To this end, Dai-Satan returned Kai, Bandora's long dead son. With four hypnotized children, Kai was given the giant mech known as Dora Talos to destroy Daiyuzin. In the ensuing battle with Dora Talos, the Zyurangers attempted to summon King Brachion, but this was all a ploy to capture the Guardian Beast and the eggs which it carried within. Retreating, the heroes learned from Barza that this "Dino-Pocalypse" was foretold and that if the last two dinosaur eggs in existence are destroyed, not only would dinosaurs finally become extinct, but Daiyuzin would lose his powers paving the way for Bandora's conquest of Earth. It is here they also learn that the root of Bandora's evil was due to the fact that, millions of years earlier, he son Kai was accidentally killed by dinosaurs. While the team was learning this, Dai-Satan was summoned once more and used his power to assist Dora Talos on his reign of terror. Things became worse when both Daiyuzin and Dragon Ceaser were defeated and banished by Bandora, stripping the Zyurangers of their powers. About ready to give up, Boi and the others were visited by the spirit of Burai who encouraged them to keep fighting and gave them access to the mystical dimension where the Guardian Beasts were being held prisoner. Travelling to the magical realm, Geki, Dan and Goushi battled an army of previously defeated Dora Monsters. They succeeded in freeing the Guardian Beasts and restoring their lost powers. Back on Earth, Dan and the others summoned Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Dora Talos and banishing Dai-Satan once more. They later stormed Bandora's Palace and discovered their foe cradling the dead body of Kai in her arms. Losing her son for a second time caused Bandora to shed a tear, the one thing that could strip her of all her power. It was then that Daizyuzin exiled Bandora and her gang within a new jar that would drift into space forever. With the threat of Bandora over and the dinosaur eggs successfully hatched, the Zyurangers were given their just reward: a place among the gods in the realm of the Guaridan Beasts. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Boi, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TigerRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Boi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TigerRanger powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Boi's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Boi and his teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Boi, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TigerRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Tiger Ranger Boi is the player Zyuranger in the first stage of the [[Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (video game)|''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger video game]]. As with the other stages, Tiger Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Saber Daggers) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast SaberTiger) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Boi's villain is Pleprechuan. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Boi/TigerRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TigerRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars TigerRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars TigerRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast SaberTiger Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Saber Daggers Ranger Key The is Boi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TigerRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as TigerRanger. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Joe became TigerRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TigerRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Boi received his key and became TigerRanger once more. Gallery Mmpr-yellowf.png|Luka Millfy as TigerRanger in Gokaiger. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as TigerRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Boi is portrayed by . Takumi Hashimoto previously had a major role in a Metal Heroes series; but unlike others (such as Kenji Ohba and Shigeru Kanai), his was not as the Metal Hero but as a human, playing of . As TigerRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Boi's costume would be reused as the costume worn by Mujina's Amazoness assassin in episode 46 of Kakuranger. *Boi is the only Zyuranger to recreate his shot in the opening sequence as he poses in a similar manner in the closing sequence, except that he holds two baseball bats for comedic effect since his shot in the closing sequence takes place during a baseball game. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also (2017 Power Rangers movie counterpart) *Miss Alicia - The person who originally wore his suit, in Wild West Rangers. External links *TigerRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TigerRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Zyurangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle